TruthPhones
Cast *'Rocco Botte as himself and his voice from commercial and TruthPhones' *'Derrick Acosta(Only his voice that he is saying TruthPhones)' Transcript ' ' On Screen Text: '''TruthPhones. Hear the truth once and 4 all. '''Derrick: '''TruthPhones! '''Rocco: '''The headphones that let you know what people are really say. '''On Screen Text: '''Microsoft E3 Keynote. '''Rocco: '''Hear the truth for yourself. '''Developer of Kinect: '''We set out to build entertainment that everyone could enjoy. '''On Screen Text: '''Acitvated. '''Random Voice: '''Activated. '''On Screen Text: I am too cool for everyone in this room. Hence my shaded glasses. Rocco: I am too cool for everyon in this room. Hence my shaded glasses. On Screen Text: '''TruthPhones. '''Derrick: '''TruthPhones! '''On Screen Text: '''Sony E3 Keynote. '''Kazuo Hirai: '''When your parents regain with the upcoming Playstation Move. The experience is unlike anything you've ever seen before. '''On Screen Text: Activated. Random Voice: '''Activated. '''On Screen Text: '''You look like a god f***ing VR Trooper with all this gear on. That's why we are not showing it onstage. '''Rocco: '''You look like a god f***ing VR Trooper with all this gear on. That's why we are not showing it onstage. '''On Screen Text: '''TruthPhones. '''Derrick: '''TruthPhones! '''Kevin Butler (Jerry Lambert): '''I love gaming. '''On Screen Text: '''Activated. '''Random Voice: '''Activated. '''On Screen Text: I will be run into the ground one year from now. Rocco: '''I will be run into the ground one year from now. '''On Screen Text: '''TruthPhones. '''Derrick: '''TruthPhones! '''Random Little Girl: '''You're my good Skittles, Yes, you are. '''On Screen Text: '''Activated. '''Random Voice: '''Activated. '''On Screen Text: '''Hahaha, they're buying it. Fake animals. '''Rocco: '''Hahaha, they're buying it. Fake animals. '''Developer of Eyepet: '''An Eyepet. '''On Screen Text: '''Activated. '''Random Voice: '''Activated. '''On Screen Text: '''Hahaha, they're buying it. Fake animals. '''Rocco: '''Hahahaha, they're buying it. Fake animals. '''Derrick: '''TruthPhones! (Someone dancing with Kinect) '''On Screen Text: '''Activated. '''Random Voice: '''Activated. '''On Screen Text: '''Oh God. I wish I was not dancing. Oh my God. Is this going to be a good meme or a bad meme? If my girlfriend is watching this, I'm sure to be dumped. I wish I was not dancing onstage. '''Rocco: Oh God. '''I wish I was not dancing. Oh my God. Is this going to be a good meme or a bad meme? If my girlfriend is watching this, I'm sure to be dumped. I wish I was not dancing onstage. '''On Screen Text: '''TruthPhones. '''Derrick: '''TruthPhones! '''Developer of Codename: Kingdom: '''I'm thrilled to announce an exclusive title. '''On Screen Text: '''Activated. '''Random Voice: '''Activated. '''On Screen Text: '''God Of War Ripoff '''Rocco: '''God Of War Ripoooffffffff. '''Developer of Sorcery: '''Sorcery is a Third-Person, Action Adventure Game. '''On Screen Text: Activated. Random Voice : '''Activated. '''On Screen Text: Harry Potter Ripoff. Rocco: Harry Potter Ripoooffffffff. On Screen Text: '''TruthPhones. '''Derrick: '''TruthPhones! '''Shigeru Miyamoto: '''I will introduce the newest version of Zelda. '''On Screen Text: '''Activated. '''Random Voice: '''Activated. '''On Screen Text: It's a new Zelda, It's gonna be fun. It's great. All the Zeldas are great. It's really nothing...nothing new here. Rocco: It's a new Zelda, It's gonna be fun. It's great. All the Zeldas are great. It's really nothing...nothing new here. On Screen Text: TruthPhones. Available at most major keynotes. Derrick: 'TruthPhones! '''Rocco: '''TruthPhones. Available at most major keynotes. (Shigeru Miyamoto explaining about the new Zelda and he's having problems) '''Shigeru Miyamoto: '(Speaking in Japanese). '''Random Guy: '''Look's like we're a having a little interferance here. '''On Screen Text: '''Activated. '''Random Voice: '''Activated.''' '''On Screen Text: '''GOD F***ING, SON OF A B***H, F**K, F**K, F**K, THAT WON'T WORK!!! WE SHOULD HAVE USED F***ING FAKE ANIMALS!!! '''Rocco: '''GOD F***ING, SON OF B***H, F**K, F**K, F**K, THAT WON'T WORK!!! WE SHOULD HAVE USED F***ING FAKE ANIMALS!!! Category:Skits Category:IGN Videos